An electronic marketplace facilitates sales of items by multiple merchants through a common network site. Some electronic marketplaces may be associated with a fulfillment network. A merchant who participates in the electronic marketplace may be able to ship inventory to one or more fulfillment centers in the fulfillment network in order to outsource order fulfillment. The inventory of the merchant remains identified as owned by the merchant and separated from other products while being held at the fulfillment centers.